Fur Erza
by extra-victory
Summary: Novel Length AU, Plot focus entirely on Jellal x Erza. His magic carries the burden of a dead heart that promises inevitable terminal atrophy for his lungs and mind as well. However, she's found him again and will not see it happen. She knows it can be done; she knows she could do it. But how? How in Fairy's name? Heavy Jerza. 240 pages completed.


Ex-V; I have about 40 pages of this already commited to paper. Author Universe, in otherwords Fairy Tail has a different origin, Jellal and Erza have a different origin, and the story progression focuses entirely on the two of them.

Key- Full Names; Erza Eliza

Jellal Marlow

Natsu Natsu

Chris Grey

Makarov Morningtide

Prologue

Present day

(She was breathless. Alive. Living.

(Erza POV)

Like it hasn't even been six years.

"You brought her to me?" Then illuminate; smirking at them and smiling at her. "I can see her now... Much obliged."

Hardly believable- He can't

Oh, Natsu... The mountainous rage, her father paled, dead eyes when they glared fixed on her, not the star.

"Just go, Erza...I can't bear this." The elder readied great morningtide magic, averting his eyes grinding his jaw. "I won't see it!"

But she wouldn't, she knew and it was going to be terrible. )

(Present day)

(Makarov POV)

"It was these same Ruins..." Makarov felt no fury now, instead peace, looking down at the same two and the same look on her face.

Only he had fallen; to become a disgrace, how he mourned that she would mourn him in the coming time right about briefly...

"Erza." The star was approaching her, reaching for her face and she didn't run. She was unable to protect herself.

Yet without Rage, lifted The same sword and made to strike that same man in his tragic dead heart- Foiled a moment later by manifest hatred filing by like nobody had business; The sound was a great lighter, pillar of coiling fire annunciating. "GET~THE FUCK~AWAY!"

Ah...Natsu, whose pain must be great.

"Stay AWAY from her..." He was seething, remembering, hurled back and about at the speed of light. Even now, as her brother cried, She would not act. Not strike.

Marlow dug his fingers into flame, shredding it as the solar disk. His bleeding eye, Apparent when the trash thudded empty along the ground and the star faded.

"EVEN NOW, ERZA?" Makarov Cried, Bathing morning-tide in real light. Unbearable. For your crime...

Jellal Marlow, you are to be severed from earth. "Celestial~Line...!"

He whispered the words, but she heard. And he turned, too late, she shrieked.

"JELLALLLLLL"

UNBELIEVABLE. DISGUSTING.

She would cry for that man and not her own family

(Erza POV)

She knew exactly what she said when it left her, though... there was no true weight of the moment until he was standing, yet living, breathing heavy gashed vertically.

And there was no appropriate direction for her to look, the eyes belonging to Natsu screamed bloody betrayal and Makarov gaped loathsome scathing and burning her.

But she could tell he was smiling, triumphant under silence. "A mere moment, Erza. I'll be with you then."

Thus she heard, a sizzling atmosphere and looked up in right time to observe; Makarov Barreling heavy and Natsu bearing down brought to earth, Meteor magic pierced his side and explosively.

Makarov thrown back, under his sword an apparition that behind him struck the great warrior to fell as a tree beneath the Axe.

How he must have calculated, that she would not move on him. He flit to and fro, bearing her his back exposed many a time that she knew if he feared he would never.

But why should he fear? "JUST GO ERZA!"

Which man that cared had spoken thus? "For WHAT will you stand there? To watch this?!"

It was Gray, swiftly silenced. For what? She was ashamed. To wait for him. After Six years.

How vile she must appear...She was actually vile.

(5 Years ago)

For ten Centuries we have guarded the will, magic of stars and the eye of god. In Seven centuries more, that power will save us.

So it was always explained, First by Hades then Makarov upon succession. "This Guild is entrusted to fate by Prophecy, Erza. Destiny."

Found as a child, she was accepted there. In the Family of great magic, one ordinary girl.

And so with him, when they found him Erza argued. "Let him stay! You allowed me, Please Makarov...You let me stay... " There always was something about him...There was always something in him she loved.

And, becoming inconsolable at the idea of his exile, even panicked, unreasonably, in response to no -had been allowed a new friend which she cherished her whole life.

He was Ambitious, and wonderful. And competing, and laughing. She did really cherish Himm, she chased him to justify chasing her as small children. He captured her as a child, without seeing her maybe-and held her interest in everything. She hadn't a need for any magic, he didn't even have a need for a reality. She never wanted from life, if he was telling her wild stories.

It would happen very often, seemingly, impossible in predicting. From sensible wordplay to nonsensical in moments of blinking to miss it, a story into a story that made less sense but short livedly.

But how her world was to crumble, she hadn't a clue before it was over.

"Marriage?!" She was instructed by grave Makarov. She always assumed someday she'd be with...

"You are to be married Eliza...This isn't easy, I know..."

But he could not.

"No~"

This was mostly his fault, he was a terrible father, he made all the wrong decisions~You never should have encouraged that Jellal, never should have...

CHAPTER 2

(Present day)

"It should never have happened." The Knight king Makarov, subjugated beneath the heel of a great star unblinkingly.

"I should have never let you in. You were better blind and helpless."

Marlow was cackling, having eyes only for Erza who hadn't budged in a century. "Too right, goddamnit-"

And he was gone, the weight free from his chest yet caved. He could not rise to protect her, why would she not flee...

She simply stood, very simply, watching.

He prayed Grey had no consciousness left to bear witness

(Jellal POV)

So beautiful, she hadn't changed even a bit from his true desires these long years.

If she had just the slightest more power... He allowed, almost forlorn, nearing...Jealous in regarding her lively, breathing heart. She could stop this.

He was the great victim. The tragedy. Who could dwell but her in his presence? Already dead. Long so.

Even closer, he let his thumb brush her chin. Not a inkling of resistance, not with her crushed ~"family"at his back. He adored that, willing and defiantly unafraid. She was still his-

"You know, Erza... My feelings haven't changed since then..." Persistently savoring her prolonged physical reaction.

It was his victory, at last. After so long.

(5 years ago)

Her gaze ripped him, tearing up helpless that it caused him genuine pain. "It can't happen...It shouldn't be allowed."

"I wont allow it."; He was sure, it was final. Never been so positive, if anything was forbidden it was now, this.

"...What can we do?" She wracked her full sensibility. "Run...? How far can we go, with no magic?"

It was fear.

A fear of the painful truth, a place wherein Magic allowed such true volatile disgrace...Where the power of that capital, whatever it be... Allowed the brushing of his realest feelings to the side in irrelevance.

He was silent, but thinking very carefully about life and that death. What he considered his life, that could be taken away due to this state... Worse, that any in the world, any such magic could take her?

He could not overcome the sky with his feelings; There was no room on earth for such nonsense .

If he tried, he knew, looking at her desperation, he would crumble. Makarov, That man, Even Grey he knew loved her, would allow him to fail, allow her to be robbed him.

If that was to be forbidden, life itself mattered little. What had prevented him from knowing the truth all along?

(Present day)

(Erza POV)

"Its...Still you, in there..." She whispered. He was very close, Still breathing; How close to death are you? Would remain unspoken.

"I'll tell you where to find me." In simple words, indulging her every conceivable fantasy...though he surely couldn't lean closer without intention, this was serious.

But instead of a name or a place he was inching, to prove her wrong. Towards her, close enough the agonized howling at the moon in the distance straight faded with her hands reaching his face.

This was genuine, honest-to-god treachery and betrayal.

His bleeding, beautiful scar, matching the design on her left wrist she would be tracing without the occupation of her fingers...He whispered a time and coordinate on her lips, and gently brushed her conscious attention from a cliff.

And she could almost imagine the whole start of something crazy, insanely unreal by the time she knew they were no longer kissing.

And he was no longer there, not gone either.

Now you have my last breath, Erza- She distinctly recognized, knowing the truth. It was almost time for them to die, As she willingly looked on her desecrated loved ones...She felt like having spit on their graves.

But they would not speak a word.

CHAPTER 3

(Five years ago. Day of wedding event)

"Im going to steal the light of the stars."

"Jellal!" She hissed, swift in using his name but quickly cooling. "...That's crazy. You're losing it."

He looked on, expectant, as she could follow up with but a quiver. Wordless acknowledgment, that is.

"Prophecy..?" She reminded weakly. Seven hundred years seemed so ethereal, infinite in distance from the possibility of a loveless marriage shredding them. Pieces, she would not be able to live with.

Why...

It hardly seemed to matter at all, by comparison. "I don't care. I wont exist if something can take you from me..."

Now what kind of girl would she be to refuse that? "...What if it kills us?" And there was much worse, indeed. What if it killed just one of them?

He wouldn't quit smiling seeing hope, though. "Then we'll have died. Do you not want to?"

"What if Makarov is guarding the shrine?" She altered the conversation, NOT resigned to this being a good idea but he was already walking and she followed...That was somehow contradictory, she could dwell on it later.

"I don't think he is."

"What about Hades?" She brought up a great foil, a wrinkle impossible in overlooking. Very likely to be guarding it, the will of the stars as the true blood in the Fairy line.

They were already at the foot, he was already on the stairs. And some chilling alternative in the silent, decorate chapel...If Hades was not there...If Makarov was not guarding the shrine...

They would be unopposed.

At that moment, on that day, Makarov was debating. Having an argument, viciously for his beliefs, for her freedom.

For Erza, he would not back down. Not even to the face of the Capital, highest in the land.

So Hades, amiss, slightly in spite of himself and inevitability, was proud.

"Remand it!" was countered by "This has been set in stone..."

"The arrangement will not stand..."

But it was never designed to. Schneizel, managed not laughing, and the suitor, who stood visibly less amused by the chancellor.

They were alone here. With all the trust over ten generations, she was trampling that pride and unashamedly somehow.

The empty seat of the guardian was symbolic, it was destiny for she knew reality then. The sigil of the empty throne.

Who ever could imagine, when erecting these walls, such circumstances as today would ever align so improperly allowing children, of no magic, wandering thus? Oh great magic...

Their encroachment of that depths would forever change her, holding his hand. Her wrist.

It was the definition of losing your life and so sweet. What an offense, she imagined in the empty great recess, pressing in the final doors where the star waited.

Was this sort of thing even forgivable? She almost wondered, the magnitude, supposedly of earth shattering significance...But it felt very much like standing anywhere else with a touch of boiling.

They were close; to something, but it was of dissimilar nature, as if one and two could not be estranged any further. Nothing could be more different than a person and a star.

"Ok...Ok"; she pronounced, Breathing very heavily. "Jellal?"

She was glad for his grip, like an anchor, never failing. Assuredly this was not possible for one person.

He was transfixed, she never disliked anything about him but that stare...

Something shrill from outside, full of outrage. They were discovered, How surreal, several implications crashed her party, all at once, very heavily. It had to be soon, it had to be now.

He Knew, as he was moving, pulling her wrist and she followed. No speaking, speak after. What if they died? What if he died?

"Don't die by yourself..." She whispered, watching his face break the star.

Oh, her wrist exploded. Surely she didn't have a wrist after that?

The apocalypse was white.

CHAPTER 4

(Erza POV)

So she was swimming in fire, what else.

And after a moment, she could even tell the white dimmed, allowing her senses register more than a casual magma dip.

Something glowing, and some shrieking like a banshee, both about. Those, she eventually realized as villagers, more commoners, in the sacred space; Oh, what a ship they commandeered how fast, how unsteady...The glowing was Jellali, to her delight, still in one piece and by the time this was apparent she was also quite clearly flung the furthest corner.

Her wrist...There she traced a tangled sun, burned inexorably that was clearly eternal.

Struggling up, she watched the turning Marlow fling two innocents by a wall, burning them, screaming as it grew dull and quiet like her horror.

She chased him, vaguely aware of her wrist bleeding intrusive lightning. Not something to stop and get caught on about..."Jellal, Are you in there?!"

Then somehow felt the whole earth weighing his answer, which was less than ideal.

"This isn't over..."

So, pandemonium, as the crumbled walls where he went. Clutching his chest, clutching his chest...

They were upon the main hall, wherein a gathering just wondering the cause of such commotion, and at such a time...When the wall caved, not the door, to grant entry a floating star from a bleeding eye absolutely ghastly.

The Air was sizzling, palpable as it turned to fury and flames made pure in the forge of emotion that moment.

"YOU..." Makarov was crying, standing, but Natsu was already moving...And already brushed aside, As heat wrest from fire and it vanished, burned away.

Thus Makarov took Arms, fearing not for the immortal body of his child but Blind in disbelieving and denying when he saw Erza terrified, watching this and he hesitated.

And that pause, in that moment, Jellal Marlow struck the titan of magic...So there was trembling in the earth at lightspeed when he crashed, thundering back, leaving a sick crunch in the boy's arm.

It was very shattered, If even she knew how must he...But there was no slowing, it was already clear; There he was, her willing "suitor", she never even learned his name.

Wonder if he was an allright guy, as he fought vainly the merest instant, magic ashes in reduced seconds.

Of course, it would end with this murder. It was murder, plunging his smashed hand of gold into a person, flesh and blood, vaporized and erased from a molten core in pale time. And with that, it did end, the sudden nightmare, everything wrong.

The Orb vanished from him, not consumed by it any longer he dropped, fragile, to the earth and was crying. She heard it like the seventh trumpet, but could not budge for wanting to comfort him, was that wrong? Was it? Was that...Chancellor Schneizel? Smiling?

And Hades was risen, like a specter, like a Fury. "You can't know...The true severity..." He went on, not even a tangent. The poison in his voice was totally alien, not her father. It was the man she had already crucially betrayed for another. Morningtide hefted, she realized only then it was an execution.

And blitzed forward, to him, in front of him, like lightning. And stood there, her ground, under the withering disdain of a great man she dearly loved a long time.

"You too..." There was now abject sympathy, for a brief inkling and then gone like so much dust in the perfect wind of the perfect storm. "Though i hear your terrified heart, unlike..."

That silence dragged on several eternities too long. "Crawl in a hole and Die, Jellal Marlow. You've just murdered a royal and the earth in due time. Let that rest on your ruined heart till you pass...Wont be long..."

"I won't die alone, Eliza." He smiled for her, then, through his tears, still clutching his chest. Excruciating. "I promise."

However saying that broke his voice. It smashed her heart, twisted it free, excised. It would follow him. Where he might go to die would she...

"Go...never speak another word, may your lungs and mind follow in not a day's time boy...And walk now, lest I strike you down with my sword I truly want..."

She was sobbing, yes. Pleading, certainly. But that promise was just so, and she knew it meant even then...that even their separation, all this...

Makarov did not watch her try screaming and raking the earth, dragged her away, unable, in silence. Grave. The gravity which had infected everyone present.


End file.
